everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal
Description Apple White is royally ready for Legacy Day! But her world - and the entire world of Ever After High - will be flipped on its crown if Raven Queen questions her destiny instead of pledging it. Can Apple save her Happily Ever After from becoming a Happily NEVER After? Summary Apple White is ready to pledge her destiny on Legacy Day, but the narrators decide that the story is better started at the beginning of the school year. Apple White and Briar Beauty are making their way through the Enchanted Forest and the Village of Book End to Ever After High. Apple is highly excited, as this school year Legacy Day will occur, which will be the first step on the path to her destiny as queen. Briar is less excited about Legacy Day and her subsequent one hundred year-lasting sleep, but looks forward to all she'll be doing this year as well as the Legacy Day afterparty. At school, the two friends split up so Briar can make the most of her time and greet everybody while Apple catches up with her future-boyfriend Daring Charming and has a mini-interview with Blondie Lockes. Later that day, Apple gets Briar to help her decorate the half of her dorm room that will be occupied by Raven Queen, the future antagonist of Apple's story. This is a last minute change from the dorm room plan which originally saw Apple and Briar rooming, requested by Apple as a surprise for Raven. When Raven arrives a little earlier than expected, Briar flings herself out of the window to not interfere with the surprise and because she's never flung herself out of a window before. Luckily for her, Daring happens to be standing just under the window and catches her. The next day, Briar and Apple go into town and meet up with Ashlynn Ella, who invites them to go with her on a forest walk later. The three are interrupted by a masssive shoe delivery, which immediately gets all of Ashlynn's attention. Coincidentally, the bell of Ever After High sounds to notify the students that the Legacy Day rehearsals will begin soon, so the two leave Ashlynn and return to the school bulding. At the rehearsal, Headmaster Grimm tells everyone what to do, Raven tries to ask a question but he ignores. Apple goes first saying her pledge that she would become the next Snow White. When finished Grimm tells her that she was perfect making her say "I know.". Briar goes saying that she will sleep for one hundred years but before that happens she will live every moment and that there's a party at her dorm on Friday night, Daring says he would be the next Prince Charming. Raven goes but is unable to make her pledge asking what if she doesn't want to make her pledge. Apple is scared because if Raven doesn't poison her, she will never get her happily ever after. Raven leaves making Apple start crying and runs into the Enchanted Forest. In the forest, Apple meets Grimm who tells her that she must do whatever it takes to make Raven become the next Evil Queen. Apple accepts when Grimm disappears making the female narrator end the tale when the male narrator tells her why she's so dramatic starting a fight. Characters Category:Cartoon